


Can't Believe This

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: F/M, Justice, Multi, Pokemon As Animals, Pokemon Training, Pokemon as Pets, Team GO Rocket (Pokemon), Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: Sorry but this fic isn't complete yet so I just published it just so the draft doesn't perish. You wanna read it, that's cool, just know that it's not done yet. Once it is I'll update the summary and all that but until then here we are lol.
Relationships: Female Pokemon GO Trainer(s)/GO Rocket-dan no Shitappa | Team GO Rocket Grunt, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, PupMajor | Hannah/Rusty (Rocket Grunt)
Kudos: 1





	Can't Believe This

...PupMajor was in the middle of catching a Treecko when it happened. Given, she was walking alone on a poorly-lit street... In hindsight, she really should have known better.

She caught the little green Pokémon when she felt two hands snag her from behind, one on her choker and one on her belt, and pull her off into an alley. She tried to scream but the attacker gagged her with some sort of cloth, and she tried not to swallow, instead silently searching for the best way to escape. "Whaddya think, Trusty? 'PupMajor'... Hey, isn't this the lady what stole Penn's rental few weeks ago?"

"She seems like a naughty girl, Dusty, but she's been quiet. Maybe we can just be in and out in this alley." Rusty didn't seem like he was on the same page as Dusty.

"Rusty, you're not serious. Anyone could walk in and out of here. We're gonna have to bring her back to base." Trusty, however, definitely was.

Rocket Grunts!

The leader, Dusty, picked her up as she worked with the knots holding her wrists together, and his cohorts wrestled her feet into ropes as well, and she thrashed like a caged Wurmple. "Careful, Puppy-dog. You'll fall on the concrete. We ain't here to concuss ya."

The tallest one, Trusty, shimmied up a couple of lampposts, bashing out the lightbulbs with used Incense discs. She tried to say something to them around the cloth, which, evident by Rusty's bare neck, was his bandana, but she choked herself and nearly spit it into Dusty's face. The trio was booking it down the street, where she could see a pitched tent out in the nearby park. Rusty bolted a little father ahead, opening the flap.

Trusty and Rusty dove inside, and Dusty slid PupMajor in before slinking in like an Arbok. She'd given up on escaping by now, just hoping that they wouldn't injure her Rhydon, Zillaiju. She couldn't move, and even though she could feel the tears pouring down her face, she didn't make any noise. Trusty pulled the bandana out of her mouth, instead clamping his hand down on top of it. At least she could gulp again without her mouth going dry. His glove smelled funny, and the pit in her stomach grew even more.

"Is anybody out there?" Dusty whisper-shouted to Rusty. "Nah. Just an Espurr."

 _Don't touch that Pokemon,_ PupMajor thought to herself. "You gonna catch it?" "Naw. We're evil, not heartless. Poor thing's already got such a plight what with the ears-will-kill-everyone-it-loves thing goin' on."

While the other two discussed the Espurr outside, who had probably left already, Trusty took it upon himself to ruffle through her belongings, examining her Trainer ID Card. "Real name... Nah. I like Puppy-dog better. Passcode to the GPS... that'll come in handy. Team, Valor. I oughta refer that to Rusty."

She tried to bite his hand, but she began feeling woozy. "Signature Pokemon: Rhydon. Starter: Charmander.......newest Pok.....eerling........dest....onair............."

She woke up in a bed. She sat up in the hopes that last night had only been a nightmare, but a glance at the clock was only showing 2308. It hadn't even been two hours. The Grunts definitely still had her. A shuddery gasp escaped her lips as she looked to her side to see Rusty plastered against her, snoring softly. What was happening?! 

She shoved against him in panic, waking him up with a start. "Wh-Whoa, hey, slow down!" he yelped, holding her waist down as she tried to wrangle herself out. "Let me go! You... you... ugh!"

"Pup, the guys'll kick me out if you escape!" Rusty fretted, trying to calm her down. "If ya promise not to thrash, I promise not to lie."

Pup slowed down, hands wrapped around his wrists in an effort to numb the joints. "Look, I-I... uh." He pulled against her in vain a couple times before relenting.

"Pup, ah, if you cut the bloodflow to one area, it'll just move to the next, and you don't want that in your leg." She let go instantly, almost flinching. "Kay. So--" "Why did I wake up to you spooning me, a complete stranger, in the middle of a strange bed in a pretty criminal situation?!"

Rusty hesitated, not having yet let go of her, trying to phrase his explanation carefully. "Okay... so... Dusty and Trusty're, like, veterans here. Dusty's under Cliff and Trusty's under Sierra. S-Since I'm under Arlo, they figured I'd be able to guard you fine, 'nalyze your Pokemon, all that."

"That doesn't answer my question on why you're literally sleeping with me." Pup was beginning to falter, almost crying. "I... I just wanna get back home. Driff is waiting for me, she got kicked out of the Gym, I have Eggs to tend to..." 

"Pup, Pup, look, if we didn't think you had the stuff for 'nitiation, we wouldn't even take you in." He sounded soft, and it would've been comforting if she hadn't been chloroformed earlier. "Initi...ation? Is this how you sickos..." She couldn't hold herself together, finally letting the dam release, and one big sob echoed around the room.

Rusty scooted up so her head was in the crook of his chest. "No, it... it ain't. The other guys are sickos. They had plans for ya. The kind that don't involve clothes." Pup was sickened just hearing him. "I managed to... to make 'em think I'd do that, tonight, and they want ya tomorrow. So you an' me're gonna run to the Leaders. They don't 'prove of corrupt guys like 'em."

"I-I'd always heard GO Rocket was a buncha... jerks," Pup whispered into Rusty's uniform. "Robbers and Pokemon abusers and people who snatched girls off the streets... it's awful." 

Rusty muttered something under his breath about proving rumors before running a hand over her ponytail. "Nah, not most o' us. Me, I just didn't wanna see m' little Rubix pass on." Rubix was a common name for Cubone, like finding a Furfrou and naming it Fido. "He had Pokerus, and it ain't good for the young 'uns." Rusty didn't continue, just hugging her a little harder, and Pup felt her heart nearly stop.

That Cubone she caught last week. The Shadow Cubone with Pokerus. She battled a Grunt and captured his Cubone.

"Rusty," she began, sitting up out of the bed, "R-Rusty, I... I think I have your Cubone." She braces herself for the berating of a lifetime.

"Ohmigollyaserious?" he gasped out, bolting upright. "I-I-I lent 'im to my friend Penn, he nev' returned him, y-you-- can I have him back?" He's positively _giddy_ about this. 

She searched her Box Link, finding a Purified Cubone named Redeem. She quickly changed it back to Rubix, bringing it out into the room and handing Rusty the little monster. The two were delighted to see each other, the Cubone purring as it nestled into Rusty's arms. "You pur'fied him... Thanks, Pup. I never learned how but I hated seein' him suffer like that..."

She let the boys love on each other for a little bit longer before confronting Rusty again with a question he had been dodging. "Why were you cuddled up to me while i was asleep?"

He looked ashamed to admit it, and even Rubix gave him a look of disappointment. "Uh... I was tryin' to keep the other guys offa you when you passed out, so I just kinda... held you 'til they left, and then I got real tired. Di'n't even realize I'd slept 'til you yelled few minutes ago, honest." 

He paused a moment, scratching his neck. "Sorry."

"Whaddya say we give those leaders a piece of our minds?" PupMajor grinned, rolling out of the bed. Rusty mimicked her with a smile. "Absolutely."

They were halfway down the hallway when Rusty stopped her. "Uh, Trusty has your Trainer ID Card and... stuff. You think we should go get those?"

"Well, on a normal day, yes," she replied, "but they still think you're getting action from me. You walk in there, and our cover blows sky high."

He paused, then shook his head. "Tattle now, collect later. Maybe Sierra would have a spare uniform for you."

They rolled up to Sierra's HQ stealthily, and Rusty knocked on the door. A female Grunt, Leah, opened the door. She saw Pup and pulled out her phone but Rusty snatched it out of her hands. "Leah-Leah-Leah quiiiit." 

"But she-- you-- she'll report us to Spark!"

Rusty was holding her close, a little too close for Pup's liking. That was weird. She shouldn't be jealous of some girl and some... stranger. Eugh.

"Leah, she's with Candela, and she's on our side. Listen, d'ya got a spare uniform?" Rusty told her the whole story and her eyes got wider and face got paler. "Trusty? I can't believe-- that big ol'... nasty!" she spat, ushering in Pup and Rusty.

"I hope this isn't too big for you, Pup," she said, hushed, like any minute now Sierra would come in and bust their cheeks.

"I won't mind too big, I just need something to hide me."

Leah smiled, and sent them on their way. "Report that guy, and report 'em good!" she snarled, playfully but seriously.

Pup knocked on Sierra's door. "Come in. I've cases for you goons to file."

"Oh, uh, Miss Sierra, ma'am, it's Rusty from, ah, Arlo's division," Rusty said, loudly with a waver. "Oh, come in. But let Trusty know he's got work to be done in here."

They entered, and Sierra turned around in a swivel chair, petting an Electrike on her lap. "Uh, actually, ma'am, about Trusty... me and-" he fumbled his story for a moment, "me an'... what was your name again?"

"Hannah," answered the Trainer girl,


End file.
